Rotors (e.g., those used by helicopters) typically are at a single, relatively shallow angle of attack to provide good lift. Propellers (e.g., wing-mounted) typically present a relatively greater angle of attack to more efficiently propel an aircraft through the air. Although systems exist for varying the pitch of a blade (e.g., so that the same propeller can switch between an angle of attack which is good for hovering and another which is good for forward flight), such systems typically use complex mechanical mechanisms that add weight and expense. It would be desirable if new systems could be developed which did not cost as much and/or weight as much.